Switch mode direct current to direct current (DC-to-DC) converters generate DC voltage for use by various electrical devices. Switch mode DC-to-DC converters are used to recharge mobile phones, laptop computers, battery-powered hand tools, and other devices with batteries. Switch mode DC-to-DC converters are used in electric and electronic devices that do not contain a battery. Switch mode DC-to-DC converters are used to provide DC power to other devices. Switch mode DC-to-DC converters use electronic switches, such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors (FETs), to interrupt current through a portion of the power stage of a switch mode DC-to-DC converter. A first mode of operation involves storing energy in a magnetic field of a winding, and a second mode of operation, initiated by switching the circuit mode of the switch mode DC-to-DC converter, involves drawing that magnetic field energy out of the winding and delivering it to an output of the power stage.